Medical Items
Treatment Items Roll of gauze Some sterile gauze to wrap around bloody stumps. It treats bruise damage slowly. Ointment A roll of ointment that treats most burns. It is also used to treat infections before and after surgery. Advanced Bruise Pack An advanced trauma kit that treats bruise damage more efficiently than a roll of gauze. Obtain these from Science. Advanced Burn Pack An advanced treatment kit that is used to treat the most dangerous of burns with no hassle. Obtain these from Science. Medical Kits First Aid Kit Toxins First-Aid Kit Fire First-Aid Kit Oxygen Deprivation First-Aid Kit Devices Health Analyzer Click on people with this to give a readout of their current health. It is broken up into sections: *Body Temperature *Damage Readouts *Overall health percentage *Unknown Substance Detected (can mean a virus, or just a chemical in their bloodstream) *Blood level *Limb damage *Pulse (don't freak out if you see a skeleton with no pulse, seriously) Ideal Reading: Roboticists can also use these to make Medibots. Mass Spectrometer A device for analyzing chemicals in the blood. Advanced Mass Spectrometer A device for analyzing chemicals in the blood. This more advanced version can detect the quantity of a reagent in the bloodstream analyzed. Antibody Scanner Device similar to the Health Scanner. It only differs from it in the sense that it will scan for active antibodies in the mob's bloodstream instead of giving a health readout. Hypospray A fast syringe that can be loaded with up to 30 units of any chemical, and injected instantly unlike normal syringes. The hypospray, unlike syringes, injects immediately and with no warning other than the "You feel a small prick!" message to the mob who is injected. Penlight Works like a flashlight, but got slightly lower brightness. It can be used on patient's eyes to check if they are blind or not. Autopsy Scanner Used during Autopsy to detect the origin of the wounds and to print an autopsy report. Pill Collector Used by the Chemist to collect pills quickly. Medical HUD Wearing this will create a small overlay on each mob you see. When examining mobs, you will see a detail of their medical history and record. Syringe Gun Fire at people at a range with a syringe, useful if choral hydrate or acid is in the needles. Not good for medicine applications (does minor damage each hit). Wearable Items Latex Gloves Doesn't spread diseases, also makes it easier to wash off blood. Medical Masks It's used like any other mask. It allows for internals to be toggled, mostly used for surgery. Sterile Masks Wearing this protects you from viruses. Medical Backpack A medic styled backpack, same size as the normal ones. Medical Belt Used for holding medical tools such as bruise packs, pills, bottles, etc. Labcoat Part of the standard medical uniform. It has pockets to store small items. Biohazard Suit & Helmet This suit is the best protection against viral infection, especially useful for the Virologist. Containers 50px Bottle Especially made for holding liquids. They can be made by a chemist from a beaker and are mostly used to fill syringes. A bottle holds up to 30 units of reagents. 50px Autoinjector A smaller device that holds 5 units of Inaprovaline, mostly for use in emergency cases. The chemist can retrieve the chemical inside using a syringe and fill it with another chemical. This item, like the Hypospray, injects a mob with the reagent immediately. 50px Beaker Useful for mixing in, or for splashing chemicals with. This is a container specifically for holding liquids. They are most commonly found in Medical and Chemistry Lab. It is ill-advised to splash whatever you find in a beaker onto your face and neck, or if possible, to inject it straight into your veins with a syringe. Standard glass beakers hold 50 units of reagents while large beakers can hold 100. Bug Science for bluespace beakers. Eyedropper A dropper is a container used for holding 5 units of liquids. An empty dropper will store liquids from other liquid containers such as bottles and beakers. Once full you can squirt the contents of the dropper at any target adjacent or below you, including other liquid containers, or on people's eyes. Syringes A syringe is a container especially used for holding liquids. They have two modes -- inject and draw. While in draw mode, a syringe takes liquids from other liquid containers such as bottles and beakers and even people 5 units at a time. While in inject mode it will push its contents 5 mg at a time into a target, including other containers. A syringe can hold up to 15 units of liquid at a time. They are most often found inside syringe boxes in the open around medbay or in medical lockers or in medical crates ordered from the Quartermasters. Medical dispensers also provide a number of empty syringes. Specialised pre-filled syringes can also found in medical kits, such as anti-toxin and inaprovaline, and spaceacillin syringes are also in medical dispensers. Emptying inaprovaline syringes and filling them up with unstable mutagen and acid to inject with people is a good way to assassinate or incapacitate someone under the guise of helping them. Surgical Tools Scalpel A knife used for surgery, also works as a good melee weapon. Circular Saw Note the blood stains; if there are no blood stains, you already know what you're doing with this bad boy. This is a tiny item capable of being used by Medical Doctors to cut out brains to be put into robots. It is also a highly effective melee weapon. They can be found in the Operating Theatre or made in an autolathe. It is extremely easy to blind yourself and others with this weapon, so letting the entire crew run around with these is extremely dangerous. It is also used by botanists to cut logs into planks. Surgical Drill A item used for surgery, doesn't seem to have any special melee improvements. Retractor Surgical item. Bone Setter A surgical tool to set a bone back to its healthy position. Bone Gel Gel to repair bones during surgery. FixOVein Used for fixing veins during surgery. Cautery Surgical tool used to make incisions in a patient's body. Hemostat Surgical item used to clamp bleeding injuries when an incision is made. Miscellaneous Items Anesthetic Tank A tank filled with anesthetic to keep them patient sleeping! It's used in surgery to drift patients unconscious. Prescription Glasses A pair of nerdy glasses. Will assist with patients who have mild eye damage. Cane Given to patients who have difficulties to walk. Brain Even though it seems like no one uses theirs, the brain exists in a special hidden slot in your head. Some people really want to take yours, so guard it well! Others may want it for culinary experiments. Without it, you will instantly die and be incapable of being cloned. Man-Machine Interface The monstrous device used to give cyborgs life. The roboticist starts with a few empty ones and its low research requirements mean more can easily be built in the protolathe. A brain in an MMI has no limbs and is, of course, not capable of interacting with anything - but at least it can talk. There's also a radio-enabled version that lets those snooty brains complain about you over the radio. Blood Bag Used with the IV drip to give or take blood from a patient. Medbay has all types of bloodbags (O-, O+, A-, A+, B-, B+, AB-, and AB+) as well as empty bag for blood donations. IV drip Used with a blood bag to give or take blood from a patient. Straight Jacket A vest used to restrict a humans movement/interaction. Muzzle Stops those pesky patients from screaming! Body Bag A bag used to transport the deceased, to the morgue usually. Roller Bed This is used to lie in, sleep in or strap on. Useful to safely transport critical patients to the medbay. Can be folded and picked up by hand. It's best used to transport patients that have broken limbs or that are bleeding. Virus Sample Sample used in Virology lab to research viruses. Machines Medical Records Computer Contains the records of all Nanotrasen employees, a virus information database, and updates on the station's medbots. It has a lot more personal information than the Crew Monitoring computer, but most of it is never important and none of it updates automatically. NanoMed Plus * Anti-toxin bottle: 4 * Inaprovaline bottle: 4 * Sleep-toxin bottle: 4 * Toxin bottle: 4 * Syringe (spaceacillin): 8 * Syringe: 12 * Health Analyzer: 5 * Beaker: 4 * Dropper: 2 * (Hacked) Toxins pill: 3 * (Hacked) Sleep Toxin pill: 4 * (Hacked) Anti-Toxin pill: 6 Morgue Holds one person (preferably dead) on the tray within. Unlike the identical chapel crematorium, bodies in these will stay fresh indefinitely. Sleeper & Sleeper Console Putting a person into one of these can only slow or stabilize their injuries, but it can give a doctor precious time to get better drugs or set up Cryo. Body Scanner & Body Scanner Console Used to detect most medical problems in a patient, from fractures to brain damage. Operating Computer & Operating Table Cryo Cell & Freezer These high-tech devices can bring crewmembers back from the brink of death. The station starts with two, but they have to be set up first. See the guide to medicine for instructions. Use of these with Clonexadone is the only way to fully heal prematurely-ejected clones. Crew Monitoring Computer The huge benefit of this privacy-violating machine is its ability to report the location and vital statistics of the crew via their suit sensors. The downside is that it's entirely dependent on the crew bothering to turn those sensors on. Usually only the Heads and AIs have access to it. DNA Modifier These can't create new bodies but only change existing ones - monkey to human (or vice versa), discovering superpowers, healing genetic defects... or just making everybody look and sound exactly like you. They can also output single-use injectors for remote genetic wizardry. Cloning Console & Cloning Pod A machine with the power to reverse death itself - as long as there's something to scan. The paranoid can check in at any time but the typical patient is dead on arrival. See here or check out a copy of Cloning techniques of the 26th century for instructions. 50px Chem Dispenser Contains 25 regenerating energy points. Each reagent you wish to use costs one energy point. It remains on during a power outage, though it will not recharge points unless it is receiving power. This machine provides the chemist with most of the raw materials to ply his trade. It has 25 units of energy, and each chemical created uses one energy unit. The energy replenishes at about 1 unit per minute. 50px ChemMaster 3000 Separates, bottles, and makes tablets out of the chemical you loaded inside. Just select the amount of each chemical you with to work with. Ejecting a beaker while working on a chemical will make the chemical go to waste. You can only make 50 unit pills, and 30 unit bottles this way. 50px Reagent Grinder Grinds, crushes, liquefies and extracts reagents from materials placed into it. If there is a significant reagent associated with the item, the Reagent grinder will distill a pure sample inside the collection beaker. Works on: * Refined sheets of mined minerals (plasma, gold, uranium, bananium, and silver) * Grown foods (bananas, liberty caps, corn, carrots, and chilies) * Other grown items (nettles and death nettles) Disease Splicer Found in Virology, used by the Virologist. It is used to splice certain symptoms for a virus. Extremely useful for virus engineering. Pathogenic Incubator Found in virology, used by the Virologist. Isolation Centrifuge This machine will isolate various disease-related reagents from a vial of blood, specifically to isolate diseases and antibodies from the contaminated blood. Disease Analyzer Found in the Virology Laboratory. It analyzes virus strands inserted and returns a sheet of paper with the stamm number, the disease's symptoms and evolution as well as the antibody to cure it. It will also make Medical HUDs assign the 'sick' icon to mobs that are infected by the disease. Virus Food Dispenser A machine found in Virology that dispenses the Virus Food reagent when a container is used on it. It is required for use with the Pathogenic Incubator.